Problem: If $x \odot y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$ and $x \diamond y = x(y-4)$, find $(3 \diamond 2) \odot 3$.
Solution: First, find $3 \diamond 2$ $ 3 \diamond 2 = 3(2-4)$ $ \hphantom{3 \diamond 2} = -6$ Now, find $-6 \odot 3$ $ -6 \odot 3 = (-6)^{2}-2(3^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-6 \odot 3} = 18$.